


【锤基】雷神6：王储的诞生后传（ABO）

by aqian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqian/pseuds/aqian
Summary: 有产乳，有哺乳期play，不喜勿入！！！有产乳，有哺乳期play，不喜勿入！！！有产乳，有哺乳期play，不喜勿入！！！重要的事情说三遍！这个沙雕的脑洞终于结束了…





	【锤基】雷神6：王储的诞生后传（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 有产乳，有哺乳期play，不喜勿入！！！  
> 有产乳，有哺乳期play，不喜勿入！！！  
> 有产乳，有哺乳期play，不喜勿入！！！  
> 重要的事情说三遍！  
> 这个沙雕的脑洞终于结束了…

【作者：浅知非】

【LOFTER主页：<http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/>】 

【微博主页：<https://weibo.com/u/6356409799>】

 

“亲爱的！你终于回来了！”阿斯加德年轻的国王陛下看到自己同样年轻的王后出现在他们的寝宫里，顿时喜上眉梢，赶忙一路小跑地张开双臂拥了上去。可谁知对方却一个闪身，故意错过了自己热情的拥抱。“Loki！”Thor显得有些不满且非常的委屈。

 

Loki整理了一下身上去中庭时才穿的纯黑色的笔挺西装，一脸嫌弃地看了身旁的Thor一眼，“我只是去中庭看了看Bucky和他新出生的长子，又去和Charles喝了杯咖啡。总共离开了不到四个小时。”

 

“可是咱们的儿子也很想你！你知道，从他出生到现在，你从来没有离开过他超过二十分钟。你不知道他有多想你，想你想的，都…”Thor看了看一旁摇篮中吮吸着手指熟睡的长子，心里埋怨这小子怎么除了吃就是睡，一点儿也不配合自己。“Loki…”

 

“真的只是他想我吗？”Loki此时已经脱掉了身上的西装外套，开始去解衬衫的扣子。“嘶…该死…”正当他解扣子的同时，手指却不小心地蹭过了自己哺乳期敏感的乳头，本来就有些潮湿的胸前布料，这下便又被他的乳汁沾得更加透明了几分。

 

距离Loki生产才不过三个月的时间，但是他的身材却已经恢复得和怀孕前几乎一模一样了。除了那还处在哺乳期隆起的两团胸前软肉和变得软软的小腹以外，如果穿上外套，根本看不出他是个刚刚生产不过三个月现在还处在哺乳期的omega。

 

Thor只因为Loki胸前被奶水打湿变得透明的布料，便已经在口腔中分泌出异常多的唾液。当他再稍稍移动那双天蓝色的眼珠，对上对方恢复得相当完美的纤细腰身，他便需要用更加强大的定力去控制住自己，不去侵犯自己还在哺乳期的omega。

 

“你在想什么？”Loki伸出手在Thor面前晃了晃，“你先出去一下，我想换件睡衣，然后喂宝宝吃奶。”明显和平日里气势很足的他有些不一样。显然，omega虽然和眼前健壮的alpha已经有了一个儿子，但是他还是有些放不下自己的面子。所以每次哺乳之前，Loki都会要求寝宫里只能剩下自己和他们的长子两人，就连Thor也要被轰出去不能旁边“参观”。

 

“亲爱的，为什么不能让我站在这里，我也是宝宝的父亲…我难道没有权利看你是怎么哺乳咱们的儿子的吗？”Thor有些不甘心，他觉得看着自己的omega哺乳他们年幼的儿子，并不是什么过分的要求。

 

可是Loki听了Thor的话，脸上却带出了一层淡淡的粉红色，眼神也在四处闪烁，“不…不行…这样会让我很别扭…”Loki不由分说地伸出双手去推赶身旁的大个子，却因为这一系列的动作，挤压到了胸前的那两团软肉，分泌出了更多的乳汁沾湿了更多的胸前布料。该死…感到胸前一阵凉意的Loki心里嘀咕了起来，脸更是慢慢烧得厉害。“哥哥，求你了，这有什么可看的。让我踏踏实实把他喂完吧，我实在是涨得太难受了。”

 

对上Loki那双水汪汪的灰绿色大眼睛，Thor也只得心软的放弃了自己的“正当要求”，一个人默默地走出了寝宫的大门。

 

见到Thor真的听话地走出大门的Loki这才在心里暗暗地松了一口气。他确实比生育前更加容易害羞，或许是因为哺乳期的缘故，omega天生会比平时还要敏感一点儿的原因在作祟吧。

 

摇篮中，刚刚还在熟睡的小王子，闻到了空气中自己父后带着奶香的甜腻信息素，顿时睁开那双同自己的父后很像的灰绿色大眼睛，嘴里发出意义不明的哼唧声。

 

“你这个小东西，怎么一到时间就醒。”Loki虽然嘴上在埋怨自己出生才刚满三个月的长子，可手上的动作却一点儿也没有怠慢。他解开自己的衬衫扣子，露出还沾着些许淡黄色乳汁的上翘乳头。哺乳期的omega暴露在空气中的乳头，就像是两颗卖相甚好的水蜜桃，粉嘟嘟的很是可爱。可这样的身体变化也让omega很是害羞，他不想让自己分泌着乳汁的胸部就这样暴露在外，所以赶忙抱起了摇篮中的长子，让长子软软的小嘴巴赶紧贴上自己柔软的胸膛。

 

这是所有婴儿的本能，尽管小王子才出生三个月的时间，但是他早已深知自己的口粮都出自哪里。所以等他被自己的父后搂进香软的怀中，便迫不及待地张开了自己软乎乎的小嘴巴，含住了父后一边上翘的带着奶香的乳头，使劲吮吸了起来。同时，那双软绵绵的小手也要放上Loki另一软软的胸部，才能安心。

 

“嘶…你这小崽子，就不知道轻一点儿？这样吸得我很疼，知不知道？”Loki的一侧乳头被小王子的小嘴巴含住使劲吮吸，眉头微微一皱随后便忍不住嘴角上扬露出了异常温柔的微笑。怀中的小王子已经开始慢慢长大了。不知从何时开始，他吃奶时那副着急的样子，慢慢开始有了他的父王Thor做事时的影子，就连力气也同Thor一样比同龄人要大不少。“真的搞不懂，为什么你的力气这么大。”刚刚三个月大的小王子，甚至已经到了会把Loki的乳头吸到酸痛的地步。

 

当然，年幼的小王子根本听不懂自己父后的话。他只是在用一个婴儿的本能拼命吃着自己该得的那份儿口粮。他不愿意吃自己父王Thor的中庭老友Tony派人送来的那些个包装得花花绿绿的奶粉，更不喜欢那种橡胶奶嘴的质感，他只喜欢这个软软肉肉的，只属于自己父后的饱满乳头。

 

Loki轻拍着长子的后背，等他吃饱松开自己的小嘴巴，又满足地打了一个奶咯儿，蜷缩着小手再次闭上眼皮呼呼大睡起来，Loki才舍得把他轻轻放回到柔软温暖的摇篮里去。

 

Loki自从生育后，整个人变得圆润了许多，就连脾气也比以前温柔了不少。像天底下所有的父母一样，他爱自己的儿子胜过爱自己，眼里也总是带着无尽的温柔与宠溺。

 

此时此刻，Loki把所有的关注力都放在自己年幼的长子身上，所以导致一向警惕性很高的他并没有发现在门缝里偷看到一切的Thor那异常炽热火辣的眼神。

 

“Loki…”Thor蹑手蹑脚地推开大门走进寝宫，然后迅速从Loki的身后一把搂住了对方纤细的腰身。Loki产后很快便恢复了怀孕前令人羡慕的完美身材，除了那只是因为生育，肚子上多了的一层软软的肉。Thor其实很喜欢去抚摸这层软软的肉，因为他的王后曾经的身材太过于消瘦，虽然挺拔结实但褪去所有蔽体的衣物后，总是显得太过于单薄。生育后肚子上这层软软的肉，成了Loki身上为数不多较为丰满的部位，所以这更让Thor像是着了魔一样的爱不释手。“Loki…我的宝贝儿，你身上可真香…”Thor把头埋在Loki的颈窝里，贪婪地蹭弄着对方令自己着迷甚至是疯狂的腺体。

 

Loki被Thor这样突然搂进了怀里，脸上顿时露出了有些慌张的神情。此时此刻，他的衬衫还大敞着没有穿好，刚刚被长子吮吸过的乳头依旧高高的翘着，还分泌着淡黄色的乳汁。“你疯了Thor，宝宝还在这儿，你突然发什么情！”Loki拼命地挣脱了Thor的束缚，慌忙整理着自己大敞的衬衫，“啊~”可下一秒却再一次被Thor一把拽进了怀里。“Thor！”

 

“我当然是在发情，我看到你这幅样子，下面就忍不住又硬了。”年轻的国王，正是血气方刚的年纪，看着自己美丽迷人的王后，衣衫不整胸部浑圆翘起的样子，抑制已久的欲望便无法控制地释放了出来。他完全受不了自己的omega妻子这样衣不蔽体的出现在自己的面前，尤其以这种不经意间的诱惑去勾勒出活色生香的致命画面。“我已经有至少四个月没有碰过你了，我现在非常的想占有你…Loki…”Thor甚至伸手去轻轻揉搓起对方敏感异常的乳头。

 

“嗯…别…”Loki被紧贴着自己的Thor，带着温热气息的耳语激得浑身酥麻。作为omega，自己的alpha这样上下其手的挑逗，当然让他很快也进入了状态。可当呼吸慢慢急促起来的Loki抬眼看到了不远处躺在摇篮中吮吸着手指熟睡的长子，便立即压抑住了自己躁动的情绪和身体，再次努力挣脱开禁锢着自己的Thor。“绝对不行…我都说了Magni还在！”

 

Magni便是Thor与Loki长子的名字，意为“力量”的意思。

 

“亲爱的，我觉得Magni一时半会儿不会醒过来。他才刚刚吃过奶，你知道婴儿的睡眠时间很长，等到他下一次吃奶之前应该不会醒来。”Thor一边耐心地和Loki分析，一边忍不住又一次想要伸手去碰触对方燥热的肌肤。“你也想我了对吗？你的脸现在已经红得不成样子，身上热得发烫，你明明就是在想我。”

 

“不，我只是被你刚刚愚蠢鲁莽的动作惊到了。你知道哺乳期的omega是可以自己调节发情期的唔…”当Loki的话还未说完，Thor便不由分说的再次把他拉入自己怀中。当然，这次是以直接面对面的姿势，所以Loki在哺乳期还在分泌乳汁的敏感胸部便被这样直矗矗地挤压在了Thor结实的胸肌前。

 

“它们可真丰满，顶得我更加兴奋了~”Thor一脸满足地看着怀中脸红得不成样子的Loki，又故意使劲让对方饱满的胸部软肉贴紧自己的胸膛。“Loki，我觉得它们也需要我，你看…”Thor说着稍稍与Loki分开一些距离，他丝质的睡衣上竟然出现了两团湿漉漉的新鲜痕迹。那是处在哺乳期的omega，因为外界挤压分泌出大量乳汁的最好证据。

 

“这很意外吗？你以为现在是谁在哺乳Magni？！你这么大的胸肌能够给他什么？这有…这有什么好惊讶的…”Loki红着脸把来不及扣扣子的衬衫使劲一拽，尽量努力包裹住自己粉红色的身体，眼神闪烁不敢与Thor对视的同时，就连说话都变得结巴起来。“你…你真好笑…”

 

“我也是没有这个功能和机会，所以我才这样想多亲近你。”Thor并不在意Loki毫无威慑力的嘲笑或者说是故作镇静的解释，他甚至把它们当做是增进夫妻间感情的情话来听。“我现在是真的非常羡慕Magni。”

 

“堂堂阿斯加德的国王，竟然会去羡慕一个刚刚出生才三个月的婴儿，你真是嗯…”还未等Loki的话说完，胸前突如其来的潮湿与温暖便让他的呻吟忍不住溢出了牙关。他的alpha丈夫，阿斯加德的国王，雷神Thor竟然把那颗金色的毛绒绒的脑袋深埋在他的胸前，像他们的长子Magni一样，努力吮吸起了那粉红色上翘的乳头。“你…快…松嘴…嗯…”

 

可是Thor非但不松嘴反而变本加厉的用自己略带薄茧的粗糙大手揉搓起了Loki可怜的胸前软肉。

 

“你…松嘴…啊~哈…”Thor的持续用力吮吸与揉搓，让Loki忍不住再次呻吟了起来。“不要再吸了…嗯…”

 

不过等到Thor真正停下了吮吸与揉搓的动作，Loki却眼神迷离地看着他，一脸的意犹未尽。Thor因此表现得很是得意，“Loki，你承认吧。你也很想我对嘛…”他说完，便不由分说地扯开Loki的腰带、西裤与内陆，用膝盖顶开对方修长的双腿，粗糙的大手便顺利探入了对方两腿之间潮湿不已的洞穴。“你这里，湿得已经不成样子了。”

 

“对…我上面下面都湿得厉害，还不是因为你和你的小崽子。”一瞬间，Loki似乎已经决定不再抵抗最原始的本性与欲望。他变得不再矜持，不再瞻前顾后，而是主动张开双臂环住了面前身材高大健壮的alpha的肩膀，“这边现在还涨得很厉害…”他贴近Thor的头，轻声向对方耳语，又抓住对方的大手直接放到了自己另一边还未被吮吸过的胸前软肉上。

 

其实Loki现在正是分泌乳汁旺盛的阶段。他像天底下所有生育过的omega一样，为了自己与alpha的后代不会饿肚子，乳腺总是会分泌出过剩的乳汁。可他们的长子Magni年龄还太小，就算这个小家伙比同龄孩子吃得多，但他总归还是个小婴儿。每次都会被多余的乳汁涨得胸口紧绷发闷的Loki，只能用吸奶器来解决掉这些过剩的乳汁。

 

“愿意为我的王后效劳。”Thor愉快地扬起自己粗粗的眉毛，下一秒便再次低头含住Loki另一侧翘起的粉红色乳头慢慢吮吸起来。带着浓郁奶香的甘甜乳汁随着舌头的卷动流入了口腔，Thor满足地一手搂紧Loki的细腰，一手则继续揉捏对方胸部的那两团让自己与长子Magni都很着迷的软肉。

 

胸前异常憋闷的感觉终于得到了释放，但Thor毕竟是个长了牙齿的成年神，他吮吸时的力气不知比没长牙的Magni大了多少倍，两排整齐的牙齿也在来回摩擦着Loki敏感的乳头。这让Loki从释放憋闷的感觉中很快陷入了另一种难耐，他忍不住便从自己脖颈的腺体上散发出了甜腻诱人的信息素。

 

又酥又麻的感觉顺着Loki依旧被Thor含在嘴中的乳头蔓延到了全身上下。Thor终于松开了吮吸乳头的嘴唇，温柔地摩擦着爱人的身体。他们耳鬓厮磨了好一会儿，Thor的大手才慢慢再次探向了Loki潮湿开合的后穴及已经慢慢抬头湿润的前段。

 

“Loki，宝贝儿，你有多想我？”Thor用鼻尖轻蹭着Loki粉扑扑的脸颊。他的王后因为生育了小王子后，脸蛋儿变得比以前圆润了不少，有了些肉的脸颊总是让人感觉更加的成熟温婉，诱惑难挡。

 

Loki撇着头，难以启齿的欲望早已遍布了全身。身为omega的他总归还是有些脸皮薄，不能像自己的alpha那样随时能够厚着脸皮追在自己的身后大言不惭地提出那些让人脸红心跳的要求。

 

Thor微笑着看着自己的爱人那张慢慢红透的脸颊，笑嘻嘻地迎面贴上去亲吻住Loki柔软的嘴唇。灵活柔软的舌头轻轻撬开了对方紧闭的牙关，一瞬间两舌纠缠在一起，Loki呜咽的声音让Thor听起来亢奋不已。一吻结束，Thor抚摸着Loki的脸颊，用指腹轻轻揉搓着对方脖颈上慢慢苏醒的红肿腺体，“你不说，我也知道。我不逼你，因为我知道你养育我们的小王子有多么的辛苦。”

 

Loki并没有很快明白Thor的意思，只不过对方下一步的动作让他很快瞪大了自己那双灰绿色的眼睛。

 

蹲下身的Thor，把Loki早已抬头的男性生殖器含在了嘴里，慢慢吮吸了起来。他的力道刚好，腮帮鼓动时轻时重，让被自己温热口腔包裹着的Loki，很快便情不自禁地贴紧身后的墙壁，舒服地抬起了漂亮的天鹅颈，扭动着身体努力喘息呻吟起来。

 

为了哺育他们年幼的长子，Loki已经太久没有好好的享受过自己的alpha丈夫这样热情的抚慰与照顾了。他浑身颤抖着，双手下意识地揉搓起了Thor的头。“嗯…Thor…我…我…嗯…”此时的Loki头脑完全是混沌的。

 

Thor有多喜欢Loki呼唤自己的名字，尤其是带着嘶哑的肉欲的渴望感觉，叫他更加卖力的收缩着口腔，用舌尖轻轻舔舐着对方生殖器顶端的马眼。等到Loki的身体突然猛烈地抖动的那一瞬间，Thor的口腔中便填满了爱人乳白色的体液。

 

刚刚得到释放的Loki，张开嘴唇微微地喘息着，额前还紧贴着几缕被汗水湿透的黑发。“哥哥…嗯…”他的眼神变得有些涣散，久违的快感过后，甚至让他像个未经世事的孩子那样的不知所措起来。“吐掉，快吐掉…”

 

然而Thor却一口吞咽掉Loki射在自己口中的所有精华。“又不是第一次这样，Loki怎么还是像以前那样害羞…”他起身把Loki压在墙壁上狠狠地亲吻，看着爱人眼角泛红，似乎要溢出泪水，与爱人经历过无数次完美性爱的Thor便知道时机已经到了最成熟的时刻。

 

一直以来，Thor都会做足前戏。他可能会用带着薄茧的粗糙大手揉搓Loki敏感的乳头，或是上下撸动Loki微微上扬的前段，还有可能用指节分明的手指在Loki柔软又潮湿的后穴里来回抽插玩弄直到对方呻吟着射出来才肯罢休。当然，Thor这样做的目的，除了是想与自己的爱人接下来能够享受到更加圆满的性爱以外，更重要的是他并不想让Loki受到一丁点儿的伤害。

 

Loki是Thor最珍贵的宝贝，他在完全占有他的同时，也总是小心翼翼的尽可能地去呵护他去照顾他。

 

每当两人情欲攀上一定高度时，Loki也会表现得比平时要顺从听话。他总是会尽量舒展开自己柔软的身体，然后乖乖的去享受Thor带给自己那一波又一波的最真切的肉体快感。但是今天，已经禁欲了三四个月之久的他，在爱人的挑逗下，下身的肉穴早就湿得不成样子，甚至可以在不用任何扩充的情况下，它便开始规律的开合，还会努力分泌出足够多的起到与alpha交合时润滑作用的肠液。明明omega处在哺乳期，尤其是在自己年幼的孩子在身旁的情况下，不会轻易苏醒过来的腺体，也散发着一阵阵越发香浓的信息素。身体过于诚实的一切，叫Loki变得躁动不安，让他用那双湿漉漉的大眼睛渴望地看着面前那张英俊的脸。

 

“直接进来，哥哥。”Loki说着顿了顿，用颤抖地声音又加了一声：“求你…”

 

Thor只感觉喉头一紧，嗓子眼儿里发出了一声野兽般的低沉怒吼。他的omega是那样的惹人怜爱，美丽动人的白皙脸颊上泛着异常诱人的可爱红晕，灰绿色的大眼睛像是璀璨夺目的宝石闪烁着叫人欲罢不能的光芒。而在这一刻，还未等Thor做出实质性的回应，Loki却先忍不住张开那张红润的小嘴舔舔舌头，主动吻住了他的嘴唇。

 

Thor把Loki压在墙上，有些急躁难耐地脱掉自己丝质的睡裤与内裤，露出自己早已昂扬的粗大肉柱，双手紧握的同时迫不及待地探向对方那个湿漉漉的穴口。

 

“进来…嗯…哥哥，快进来…”Loki张开双臂亲吻着Thor的嘴唇与喉结，甚至抬起一条修长的腿盘上了对方结实的大腿。他粉红色的穴口正泛着粼粼的水光，这样的体位让他敏感的后穴毫无遮挡的暴露在空气中，现在只要Thor稍稍用力便可以整根没入。Loki用这样实际的动作，来表明此时的自己是多么渴望得到Thor的抚慰，“我想让你填满我，啊~”

 

过于直白的情话刚刚说出口，Loki便被Thor青筋盘绕的巨大肉柱猛地填满了整个娇嫩的后穴。就像Loki刚刚在心中估计的那样，这样的体位果然让Thor可以毫无阻拦地进入自己的身体，甚至只一下便把自己孕育过Magni的内腔口嫩肉顶开了一个小小的缝隙。

 

“啊~嗯…”Loki满足地呻吟溢出微微张开的嘴唇，可是却紧闭双眼还微微皱起了眉头。环着Thor的双臂也在这一刻收紧，盘在爱人身上的长腿也显得摇摇欲坠。

 

在Loki后穴里尽情抽动的Thor，当然也在关注着Loki的一举一动。看到这样表情的Loki，他有些担心地亲吻爱人滚动的喉结，轻声问道：“Loki，是不是把你弄疼了？”

 

眼神有些涣散的Loki微微睁开了双眼，喉咙中发出了猫咪一样可爱的哼唧，鼻尖在表情紧张的Thor脸上轻轻蹭动，而后咬咬对方的耳垂，轻声说道：“不…我…我只是…只是太舒服了…”他的声音越来越小。

 

眉梢带着娇媚诱人气息的omega，害羞的样子可爱至极。算是得到了omega应允的alpha，其实早就忍耐到了极限，他热情的与面前红着脸的爱人接吻，腰上也是用力一顶，便开始在爱人那湿软的后穴里疯狂的再次抽动了起来。

 

“啊~Thor…嗯…哈…”诱人的呻吟从Loki的口中飘出，伴随着两人交合处发出的黏腻水声，整个寝宫顿时都笼罩在淫靡色情的氛围当中。

 

Thor喜爱这种让人欲罢不能的氛围，这让他能够更加卖力的在Loki的体内肆意地“攻城略地”，且不需要有任何的顾及。

 

生育后的Loki就像是熟透多汁的水蜜桃，早已被Thor操得烂熟。“慢…慢一点儿…哥…哥…哈…”Loki抿紧了嘴唇，想要控制自己淫荡的呻吟声太过露骨的响彻在整个寝宫。就在距离他们不远处的摇篮里，还睡着他们的长子Magni，他并不觉得吵醒他们的长子是个好主意。

 

“没关系，Loki。叫出来，他睡着了。你知道，Magni一直睡得很熟，不到吃奶的时间他绝对不会醒过来。”Thor提着一口气，说完整段话便更加使劲地撞击Loki柔软的后穴。他甚至直接架起Loki的两条长腿，让对方整个人挂在自己的腰间，从而使自己能够更加深入进那极具诱惑力的内腔。

 

Loki早就被Thor有规律的剧烈撞击捣弄得下半身发麻，双腿也被架住盘绕在对方劲瘦强壮的腰间。此时的Loki早就没了任何的理智与判断力，身体又软得不像话，所以只能异常乖巧听话的随着Thor的抽动努力配合着对方的动作，好让那灼热粗硬的肉柱往自己更深处的内腔内顶进。

 

就在Thor真的用那根不容小觑的肉柱顶开Loki内腔的一瞬间，大颗的眼泪便控制不住地溢出了对方那双漂亮的灰绿色大眼睛。Loki依旧像以前一样敏感，不论喜怒哀乐，只要激动起来总是喜欢流泪。而就在此时此刻，Thor知道这是怀中爱人快要高潮时的前兆表现，却还是心疼地亲吻着他脸颊与眼角的泪珠。他深爱着盘在自己身上身材消瘦的爱人，不论对方怎样，都让他觉得是那样得迷人。

 

“Loki，宝贝儿，别哭。我知道你很爽，爽到下面湿得一塌糊涂。”Thor觉得这时开个带点儿荤腥儿的玩笑，得体又切合，还可以增进两人间的情趣。而显然，他的想法是正确的。

 

把头埋在Thor怀中的Loki终于抬起了泛着红晕的脸，张嘴便咬住了对方的嘴唇，不由分说地亲吻起来。两人滑腻的舌头再次纠缠在了一起，此时此刻，他们不能更加贴近彼此的身体。Thor能听清Loki撒娇的呻吟与粗重喘息，而Loki能感受到Thor在自己体内越发无法控制的撞击还有深入。

 

Alpha的眼睛泛着情欲的猩红，发狠似地捣弄着omega哺乳期敏感的身体。过于快速的抽动让omega不得不拼命扒紧面前顶弄着自己后穴的alpha，像是要被顶到支离破碎的身体，正处在最动情的时刻。

 

可正当Thor膨胀发烫的粗壮生殖器真的要填满Loki孕育过长子Magni的内腔的前一刻，他便开始面露难色地看着眼前被自己操到一脸迷茫的爱人。“Loki，这样或许会让你再次怀孕…”Thor并不知道，让还处在哺乳期的Loki承担再次受孕的可能性，是对还是错。“我不想让你再受那么多的苦，生育Magni已经让你吃尽了苦头，况且他才只有三个月…”说完，Thor甚至想就此从Loki的体内抽出那根粗长膨胀的肉柱。

 

“你疯了！这时候要是抽出来…就…一辈子别再碰我…”Loki红着眼吼出了声，“你自己想清楚，你啊~”

 

Thor并没有给Loki再次威胁咒骂自己的机会，一个挺身之后，滚烫的精液随着坚固又巨大的结，一并再次撑开了爱人的内腔。就像Magni出现前的那个夜晚一样，他们再次纠缠在了一起不能分离。

 

高潮过后虚弱的Loki趴在Thor的怀里，。Thor激动不已地亲吻起爱人汗湿的额头，情绪竟然因为长期的禁欲又得到释放而有些无法控制的高亢不已。“亲爱的，如果你再怀孕可怎么办？我是说，万一这么快Magni就会有弟弟或是妹妹…”

 

“不会的…”疲惫的Loki并不愿意挪动身体，甚至连眼皮都变得沉重不愿意抬起。他就这样闭着眼睛，发出虚弱的声音：“哺乳期，很难受孕…”

 

“可是…”

 

“我说不会怀孕就是不会怀孕，闭嘴。”

 

“哦。”

 

 

 

—一个不是彩蛋的彩蛋—

 

“为什么一下子会来了这么多人？”Strange拿下本来挂在脖子上的听诊器，熟练地绕上几圈塞进了自己白大褂的口袋。“你们都来干什么的？”

 

“嘿！Strange，我的好朋友~既然斑比又被Thor那小子搞大了肚子，那我当然要出现。你知道，史塔克工业是阿斯加德王室周边和彩票的合作伙伴，我以朋友的身份特意来这里看看斑比，同时也是为了提前制订营销方案。至于他们…”Tony凑近Strange小声说道：“听说都是来提亲的。”

 

“提亲？！谁？！给Magni提亲？！可是我记得他们的儿子都是alpha…”

 

“是这样的，我听说Loki怀的是个女孩子，所以想提前带我们的宝贝儿子来看看未来的岳父岳母。”Bucky站了起来，怀里抱着自己还没断奶的儿子。

 

“Bucky，我觉得你根本没搞清楚状况，Loki肚子里的女孩子明明是我家儿媳妇！”Charles一旁不甘示弱起来，他怀里还抱着刚刚断奶的Petros。

 

“我觉得明明是你没搞清楚状况，怎么隔壁变种人也跑来凑热闹！跟我抢儿媳妇！”

 

“变种人怎么了？如果不是Erik帮忙，你们能那么顺利的解决掉灭霸吗？！”

 

“说的好像都是Erik的功劳！Steve也很辛苦！”

 

“我又没说都是Erik的功劳，我只是说我们变种人也参加了战斗，凭什么Loki肚子里的女孩子不能有我们Petros的份儿！”

 

眼看两个omega为了争夺Loki肚子里的不过三个月的胎儿吵得不可开交，而他们的alpha却怎么也拦不住，站在一旁的Strange只感到自己一个头两个大。

 

“够了！！！Loki肚子里的是男孩！！！”Strange选择怒吼一声。

 

谢天谢地，四周顿时安静了下来，只能听到回音的嗡嗡声。

 

“男孩？” 只有被Tony带来阿斯加德见世面的好奇宝宝Peter欢呼了起来。“太好了！又多了一个一起踢足球的人选！”

 

“男孩？！”Charles几乎是和Bucky异口同声的说道：“男孩不是也有可能是omega吗？”所以两个刚刚消停了没一分钟的omega，为了各自儿子的未来又开始喋喋不休起来。

 

“我头疼…我想我该回家好好休息一下，毕竟晚上Banner还约了我…”

 

“太好了！这样史塔克工业还可以出一组新彩票，就像买分红保险那样，我们来猜一猜斑比肚子里的二王子，如果是omega的情况下，会不会选择Charles或者Bucky的儿子做伴侣，又会选择谁。揭晓答案的同时，赢家可以得到一部分分红，但是需要每期都买，直到二王子做出选择。你们说怎么样？”

 

全场再一次变得异常安静。

 

“先生，我觉得你有点儿走火入魔了。”

 

“Jarvis，你给我闭嘴！”

 

“可是先生…”

 

“Jarvis，告诉他们上一次阿斯加德周边为投资者们盈利了多少。”

 

“盈利金额达到50亿美元，先生。”

 

“我决定了！我要投资这个分红保险式彩票！”听了Jarvis话的Strange最先举手表示支持。

 

“我买我儿子能娶到到Loki肚子里的二王子！”Charles和Bucky再次异口同声起来。

 

不过就算门外打得再热闹，寝宫内也是一片宁静祥和。

 

“哥哥，我好难受…为什么比怀Magni的时候还难过…”刚刚吐完的Loki躺在柔软的大床上，瑟缩进Thor温暖的怀抱。

 

“我的宝贝儿…这可怎么办…”Thor轻轻吻了吻Loki的额头，一脸担忧地叹着气。“要不这个孩子…我们先不要了？”

 

Omega现在还在哺乳期，而他们的长子还未满周岁，alpha实在不忍心让爱人在间隔如此短暂的情况下，再孕育一个小生命。

 

“Thor Odinson！你什么意思！你要让我堕胎？！”面如菜色的Loki火气一下冲了上来，差点儿一口咬掉Thor英俊的鼻子。“你竟然…竟然…”果然，哺乳期和孕期同时进行的omega敏感异常，大颗的眼泪说来就来。

 

“Loki，对不起，我错了。我只是觉得这样你会很辛苦。对不起，原谅我吧，我也舍不得我我们的二王子…”

 

“等等！二王子？！不是小妹妹？！”

 

“刚才Strange说是个男孩…”Thor把手伸进被子，放在Loki平坦柔软的小腹上。“真像是在做梦，我们这么快就要有第二个宝宝…”

 

Loki迅速擦干了脸上的眼泪，冷冷地说道：“不是小妹妹，要不打了吧。”

 

“你说什么？”

 

“开玩笑的，你慌什么。”

 

“Loki！！！”

 

“你快闭嘴，我好难受，你一说话我就想吐…呕…”

 

Thor顿时没了任何脾气，而且还要替Loki端茶送水。谁让他深爱着眼前为他孕育了新生命的爱人呢？

 

可是他们的Hela到底什么时候能够出现？

 

这个问题困扰着Thor和Loki，同样困扰着门外Tony一行人。

 

儿媳妇和彩票，也很重要啊！

 

 

 

【完】

 

 

 

 


End file.
